


The Lady Said No! Or the night the pool table earned it's keep

by bluecastleismymindpalace



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Violence, tom to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecastleismymindpalace/pseuds/bluecastleismymindpalace
Summary: Tom saves the lady from a scoundrel and the pool table from the rummage sale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a lot longer than expected, it was intended to be a smutty one shot but a little angst and dialogue slipped in.  
> As always thoughts, critiques and comments are thoroughly appreciated.  
> Thanks to @quotingshakespearetoducks on Tumblr for the prompt and the fabulous RAC for taking the first look again!

Liam reached out in his third inebriated attempt to grab her ass as she set his glass down on the piano. Sorscha side stepped out of reach and turned back towards the bar.

"Heartless Lass!" Liam called out after her in his deep, melodic voice. The one that made the pub plenty of money when he used it to sing and made most lasses melt whether he sang or not. Sorscha, however, was immune due to over exposure. Not only to his voice but to his pattern of taking a different girl home every night too. Liam seemed to find this a challenge and was working extra hard to get her attention tonight. She could appreciate his dark hair, green eyes and the way he filled out his dress shirt and trousers. She could even admit that his sleeves rolled up to reveal his forearms as he played had caused her to mix up an order or two. But there was no way she was ever going to sleep with him just to end up another name on his roster.

Later that evening, after the last of the customers were gone, Sorscha finished wiping down the bar as Liam counted out his tips.

"So my place or yours tonight, darling?" Liam asked as he sauntered unsteadily across the pub.

"Same answer as last night, and every night before. Neither!" She replied brightly. Sorscha was getting frustrated with his persistence, it was crossing into harassment but he was the talent and brought in plenty of business. She had finally gotten The Globe back in the black and couldn't afford to lose him. As she looked up at Liam, the dark glint in his eye caused a shiver of intuition to slide down her spine. Tonight was different, tonight she wouldn't be able to just laugh and brush him off.

With a grimace on his face he stalked closer. Bracing his hands on the bar and the shelf of liquor behind it he stared at Sorscha as he let out a chuckle that was anything but friendly. "I've let you play your little game for far too long because you are pretty but time's up lass. Tonight you deliver on all your teasing, striding about in those tight jeans with your top barely covering your tits and those red curls begging me to tangle my hands in them. "

Sorscha took a deep breath and tried to subtly reach for a bottle to use as a weapon if she needed to. "Liam, I'm not teasing you, this is how I always dress. It's comfortable and yes, it's tight but that makes me tips. Same as you with your nearly see through white shirts."

"Don't spin this on me, you act like a slag I'm going to treat you like one" Liam growled as he charged toward her. Before she could even grab the nearest bottle he had her pinned against the bar, slamming his hips against her and assaulting her mouth with his tongue. She pulled her hand back and slapped him. Sorscha gasped for breath as he lifted his head with a roar. Panicked, directed by pure, ice cold fear Sorscha screamed. "NO Liam, no! Help, someone help!"

Liam slapped her hard enough to take her breath away and used her confusion to reach for her hips. He ground against her again and Sorscha looked over his shoulder in stunned disbelief. At first, she thought she was seeing things because of how hard she'd been hit. Over Liam’s shoulder she saw a tall figure silhouetted against the street lights. Then he hoped the bar with the grace of a jungle cat and convinced her he was real when she heard the scrape of his boots as he landed.

"I believe the lady said no!" A deep voice intoned calmly. Never had something so polite sounded so much like a threat. Something about the warm gravel of that voice calmed Sorscha. It seemed to have the opposite effect on Liam as he turned with his fist raised and eyes wild. Before his arm could even move, the stranger's knuckles collided with his jaw, causing a crunch that Sorscha was sure meant something had broken. Rather than let him crash into the bottles of liquor, the stranger grabbed Liam by the collar and trousers and threw him bodily over the bar. The marked difference between Liam's 5 feet 5 inches and the strangers clear 6 feet or more did not make the feat any less impressive. Sorscha caught a quick flash of blue eyes sweeping over her before he stalked around the bar and shoved Liam out the door, slamming it and locking it behind him.

He stood with his head bowed, hands on his hips, his shoulders rising and falling, stretching the burgundy jumper in a way that Sorscha couldn't help but admire. She shook her head, stunned she could think that right now. The stranger reached out and flicked on the main lights before he turned to face her with his hands out, palm up.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to check if you're alright, okay?" His tone was soft and calming. Sorscha swallowed hard and nodded her head slowly. 

"My name is Tom, I was waiting for a cab when I heard you scream. Did he hurt you?" Sorscha took a trembling breath and shook her head no as the reality of what had almost happened hit her. Silent sobs shook her shoulders as she dropped to the floor behind the bar. In an instant, Tom was beside her, soothing nonsense spilling from his lips. He tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder and when Sorscha turned into the touch he gathered her to his chest. He held her, stroking her back as she wept, murmuring in her ear that she was safe, that he was there until she quieted.

Sorscha pulled away and turned her face up towards Tom, her thank you exhaled on a shuddering breath. Tom's own breath caught as he took in her hazel eyes, wide and clear, her sandy eyelashes spiked with tears. Now was not the time to realize just how beautiful the woman practically in his lap was. He smiled reassuringly and smoothed one of the plethora of wild, copper curls behind her ear.

"Are you feeling up to getting off the floor?" Tom asked gently. Sorscha nodded, a blush of embarrassment colouring her cheeks as she realized he was sitting on a floor sticky with beer because of her. Before she could apologize or move to get up he swept her up in his arms and rose to his feet. With a gasp of shock, she wrapped her willowy arms around his neck for balance. Tom's quiet chuckle made his chest rumble against her side, sending a jolt of warmth through Sorscha. As he set her on the bar a frown creased Tom's brow, he raised her chin with one bent finger and his blue eyes turned to ice in an instant. 

"What? I'm sorry, what did I do?" Sorscha asked, panicked by his abrupt change. Tom shook his head as his fist clenched on the bar.

"Don't you dare apologize for what he did!" Tom growled as he turned her face gently to look in the mirrored wall behind the bar. An angry bruise was blooming on her cheek. Tears welled in Sorscha's eyes again as she saw it. She stared transfixed until Tom pressed ice wrapped in a clean bar towel to her cheek.The gentle touch and softness in his eyes filled Sorscha with gratitude and she lifted her mouth to his without pausing to think. The gentle warmth of his lips fired her blood and she grasped the front of his jumper. With a groan, Tom covered her uninjured cheek with his hand and pulled away, resting his forehead on hers.

"Darling, you've been through a lot tonight. I will not take advantage of the tumult your emotions must be in this evening. I don't even know your name."

Sorscha took a deep breath, having to pause before she spoke, overwhelmed by the spicy scent of his cologne.

"My name is Sorscha, thank you for what you did tonight and I'm sorry for presuming.” She responded in barely a whisper. Looking down at her lap she realized her hands were still grasping the soft material of his jumper and let go immediately. With a knuckle under her chin, Tom gently raised her face to look at him as he answered.

"There you go apologizing again. A beautiful woman does not need to take the blame for men not being able to control themselves Sorscha." Tom's answer was backed by a raise of his eyebrows and softening of his mouth that melted Sorscha's heart.

"What about women that can't control themselves around handsome men?" She asked as she met his gaze, looking up through her lashes. Tom closed his eyes and breathed out a mix of a sigh and a curse. When they opened again, his ice blue eyes pierced into her warm hazel ones. He held her gaze for a moment and as he slowly lowered his head to kiss her again. She sighed and her hands found their way back to their spot on his chest. After a slowly, soft kiss Tom eased back a little again.

"You're sure?" He asked as he cupped her face in his big, warm hands. Sorscha nodded and stretched up to kiss him again. The adrenaline still coursing through their bodies blended with their rising arousal, in moments soft gentle kisses gave way to a hungry, searing exploration of each others mouth. Tom's hands fell from her face and ran up Sorscha's thighs to grasp her hips, pulling her to the edge of the bar and against him. With a frustrated growl he realized she was too high for the contact he sought. Crashing his lips against her, he guided her thighs around his waist and wrapped his arms around her back. Sorscha bit her lip to hold back a moan at the friction of her body shifting against his as he lifted her from the bar and walked across the pub. When he reached the pool table he didn't stop to lay her down, just bent one extraordinarily long leg and crawled up onto it. Sitting back on his heels, Tom settled Sorscha on his lap as his mouth traced a path up her throat. As he plundered her mouth, her hands slide down his back to the hem of his burgundy jumper. He broke their kiss with a low chuckle as she tugged it over his head. Sorscha’s gaze flicked up to meet those deep blue eyes, instantly the sparkle of amusement darkened to arousal. Faster than she would of thought possible she found herself flat on the green felt sans her t-shirt. Tom’s hands slide down her body to the buttons of her jeans, undoing them, his gaze raking over her as he slipped off her Vans and tugged her jeans from her legs. As Sorscha followed his gaze she realized she was wearing her comfy, cotton Ireland rugby pants, quite possibly the least sexy underwear she owned. She closed her eyes in exasperation with herself. A seductive grin curled Tom’s lips as he noticed her reaction.

“Best just to lose these if they’re embarrassing you, darling.” He murmured as he slide them off as well. He settled his body over Sorscha, his shoulders filling her whole field of view. He pressed a searing kiss to her lips as his hand caressed between her legs. A moan of relief left her lips as one of his long fingers slide inside her, easing some of the burning need he had stoked in her blood. His groan of appreciation b at finding her so ready for him was muffled against her neck. Tom made quick work of his own trousers and pants, not bothering to peel them off, just opening them enough to free his marble hard cock. After a momentary fumble, he had sheathed himself in latex and she could feel the pressure of his blunt head pressing into her. He paused for a second to meet her eyes, his own asking her again if she wanted this. In answer she lifted her hips, causing him to slide in an inch or so. Tom’s reply was to thrust hard, seating himself fully inside Sorscha’s pulsing heat. He braced his hands on either side of her head and began to move in a driving rhythm. Sorscha bent her knees, pushing up from her heels to meet his pounding thrusts. Lowering himself to balance on one forearm Tom slide a hand under Sorscha’s hips, angling her so he could slide against the perfect point with in her on every thrust. Sorscha curled her nails into his shoulders at the sensation. Her breath was coming in pants between moans and exclamations of pleasure. Tom bent his head to taste her again, pausing the movement of his hips. With a whine of disappointment Sorscha rocked her hips beneath him.

“You’ll thank me in a moment love” Tom panted in her ear as he slid from her body. Sorscha’s caustic reply was stopped by his large hands on her hips, easily turning her over and pulling her to her knees. As she focussed on their surroundings again she realized his intention as she took in the image of their flushed, damp bodies in the mirrored wall across from them.

“You’re bloody brilliant.” She purred as she leaned forward on her hands, lifting her arse in the air. Tom met her eyes in the mirror, his intent clear in his expressions as he knelt behind her. One hand on her hip, the other tangling in her hair he pressed into her with excruciating restraint. The pause in their passion heightened all of Sorscha’s senses. The felt was rough beneath her hands and knees but she was distracted from it by the heat of Tom’s hands and thighs against her skin. The scent of his cologne and unique maleness overpowered the familiar staleness of the pub. Her pulse pounding in her ears almost drowned out Tom’s laboured breathing. The salt of his skin and sweetness of his lips were still on her tongue. The mirror across from her displayed an image of fantasy as she watched her own pupils dilate with pleasure as Tom rocked his hips against her. She could watch the play of the muscles of his chest and abdomen as he moved, the corded muscle on the side of his neck holding her rapt attention as he tipped his head back and groaned as he increased the pace with which he plunged into her. When his head tipped forward again his ice blue eyes met and held her heavy lidded stare. A wicked grin spread across his chiseled features as he moved with careful deliberation to ensure his thick cock stroked that perfect point inside Sorscha time and time again. He watched her eyes drift closed, her mouth draw into an open “o” and her fingers splay over the green felt as he thrust into her with measured strokes. He took immense satisfaction in the pleasure he felt course through her with every thrust. He noticed her thighs start to shake and slid the hand on her hip around her waist to pull her back against his chest.

“Open your eyes, watch us.” Tom murmured in a tone so deep she felt more than heard it. Sorscha forced her eyes to focus in the mirror and watched the hand that had grasped her hair move under her arm to cup her breast, his thumb pinching her nipple against his index finger in time with the movement of his rampant shaft within her pulsing core. The fingers of his other hand trailed over her abdomen, leaving a path of sensitive flesh down to the apex of her thighs. As his finger slipped between her glistening lips her passion overwhelmed her. Sorscha tipped her head back against Tom’s shoulder and rode him with abandon, one arm curled up to entwine her fingers in the slight curls at the nape of his neck. He growled in her ear as he thrust up to meet the motion of her hips, his finger moving faster and faster on her sensitive bud. With a sharp cry of pleasure Sorscha’s body stiffened from head to toe and she came with a force she’d never experienced before. Tom held her to him more tightly as he thrust erratically once, twice more before finding his own climax with a guttural shout.

As Tom panted harshly against her neck Sorscha slowly regained control of her limbs but not the desire to move. Her eyes drifted open and she met Tom’s warm smile in the mirror. He pressed a tender kiss to her shoulder and Sorscha turned her head to meet his lips. She pulled back as a thought slipped into her head and a smile wrinkled her eyes.

“You know, I was actually considering getting rid of this pool table, since I don't play. But it’s earned it’s place tonight!” 

Tom’s laugh rolled up from his belly and his head tipped back as it filled the pub.

“Any other furniture in danger of being discarded?” He asked as his hands caressed her sides.

“Now that you mention it, there’s a few pieces in my flat upstairs I’m not entirely sure of!” Sorscha answered with a saucy gleam in her eye.


End file.
